Our First Adventure
by Tugiacat
Summary: Milo and Melissa tell Zack about their first adventure and how the two met each other. Looong storytelling!


**I won't say anything much about the story below, you just need to know it's Milo and Melissa's first adventure in my view. And 'nother thing, is the ending a bit of crappy? Read to know. ^^**

At Mrs. Camilichec's classroom...

"If we replace and sum all of this together, what is the result? Lydia?"

"Opps.", turns out Melissa drops her flower.

Milo pays attention to her, "Oh, is that the flower I gave you the first time?"

Zack looks curious, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Melissa replies, "It's just a flower, how much can it bother you?"

"Just a flower. Milo gave it to you, didn't he?" ~ Zack asks, and Melissa and Milo nod.

"There." Zack continues, "And it's the first time, so it had to be meant something to you, am I right?"

"Flower. Pink flower. I can have another one at a florist."

"Come on, Melissa." Milo speaks to Melissa's ear, "Zack isn't an outsider to us, right?"

"No need to whisper, I can hear you." ~ Zack interrupts

"We've been friends with him for almost a year." ~ Milo continues

"HEY!" Ms. Camilichec yells "Are you speaking in class? Milo, tell me, what is the sum of that?"

"What 'that'? Oh right... On the board" Milo exhales, then answers, "36x + 57y, with x is 11 and y is 20. Teacher, the result is easy to answer. It's 396 plus 1140, and the final result is 1536."

"Correct. You pass, Milo, even though you weren't focus."

"What?!" Zack looks him unbelieveable.

"Sorry, teacher." Milo turns to emberassment, "I promise I'll focus in class more."

The school beel rings

"Alright, class dismiss."

"Hey Milo, what was that..." Zack asked, but Milo cuts off his word, "We'll talk about it when going home."

"I'm not surprised." ~ Melissa

When the gang on the way to go home after school

"Oh, right. Melissa, like I said, Zack has been friend with us for a year. We've told Zack the llama incident... Alright, I'll go straight. Let's tell him our first adventure."

"Wait what?!" ~ Melissa ~ "No, no, no, no, no! Don't. Don't tell him. It's so painful to tell."

"Why not? It's wonderful, in my opinion."

"But..."

"I'll take it as a yes." – "Alright, up to you, Milo." ~ Melissa just agrees.

"Milo?" ~ Zack ~ "I'm with Melissa, why do you suddenly have to tell me this story?"

"You did want to know why that flower is so important to her."

"Oh... I must admit, I do. TELL ME!" ~ Zack

"Eh? You were on my side, just now." – "Not any more."

"Come on, Melissa, it's fun. It all started when we were seven, and we first met each other. I was running in fear, under a big rain..." ~Milo

"Wait a minute, why were you doing that?" ~ Zack

"You don't need to know that", Milo said

" _Back then... while I was running, I felt down and got hurt._

 _Yeah, I was cold and injured, but a girl came towards me._

"Hey kid, are you hurt?"

"Yep, that's me" Melissa adds

"Heh. Simple storytelling, Milo. A 3-year-old child can read this." ~ Zack

"You'll see what's next." Milo answer is confidence.

"Here, I have a bandage. Use it" – "Uh... thanks..."

"Op, blasted rain! Here, use my raincoat." – "What about you?" – "Don't worry, I have mine. Besides, I like rain. Let's walk to your home."

" _And so, we were waking on the same road as we are right now." Milo confirms_

" _Oh, nice fact. Keep going!" ~ Zack_

" _I don't know what to say or how to thank her, I just look at her face of kindness."_

"So, kid, who are you? ~ Melissa

"I'm the one to ask you this question, right?" ~ Milo

"Let's start over. I'm Melissa, 3rd grade of the Jefferson Primary School. You're Milo, am I right?"

"Huh?" Milo surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"Teacher calls you just like that, and so do I. You're in the same class as mine!"

"Really? I've no idea. No ones like me anyway, because..."

"Wait, lemme guess... You're having bad luck, or Murphy's Law." – "Actually..." – "Well, I don't believe that. I think it's just somekind of physical illness... or stomache..."

" _Wait, seriously?" ~ Zack laughs_

" _Yeah, she didn't believe Murphy's Law back then." ~ Milo_

" _Now I do believe." ~ Melissa_

" _Carry on." ~ Zack_

" _Okay, I think I'll stop narrating here.", said Milo_

"No, Melissa! Murphy's Law is true." ~ Milo continues ~ "I... may hurt you anytime."

"I don't believe! Anyway... it's nice to meet you. I heard you're good at Math, right?"

"Well..." ~ Milo wondering, while Melissa jumps into his mouth, "Milo, want to be my friend? We could play together, along with some of my other friends I know..."

"Well, I just wanted to know if there was a way for us to find a shelter or something? It's raining heavier and heavier, and if we keep standing outside...", Milo asked worriedly

"Of course. We'll share our knowledge of this world. We can help each other in Math homework..." As she's talking, a very big vortex of water forms behind her, and begins to come towards Milo and Melissa.

"Oh no...! Melissa, look out!" – "What's wrong, Milo. I'm in the middle of the list what we could do when we're friends..." – "Oh for crying out loud, THERE'S A LARGE VORTEX BEHIND YOU!"

"What do you mean a large..." She turns her head back, and sees the very event in front of her eyes. "It's... it's... _**IT'S A LARGE VORTEEEEX!"**_

Melissa's so scared right now, she doesn't even move an inch, despite people. Citizens of the town surround and tell her to run.

Include Milo...

"Come, on, Melissa!" He tries to drag the scared little girl "Come on! We don't have time to look at it!"

The vortex is coming closer, Melissa's foot is almost sticking to the ground, because of her scareness. It's getting closer...

"Melissa!"

And Closer...

"Best friend, don't just stand there!"

 **CLOSE ENOUGH!**

Milo uses his full power to drag Melissa running. She runs, but the mind and the head still focus on that creepy thingy. It looks like the vortex sticks to Milo "pretty well".

"Run a bit far from it..." He puts Melissa to laid down, and he's trying to snap her out, "Melissa! Do you hear me?! Hey! Holy guacamole!"

"Whoa! The monkey stole my food!" Melissa finnally wakes up from the terror.

"MELISSA! I'm so glad you're still awake", Milo gives her a short tearly happy hug, before the vortex is coming again!

"Alright, it's coming. We've run for a halfway, and our houses is just closeby, let's go!"

Melissa didn't know what happened to her, but still following this boy.

They reach the neighbourhood, but...

"Whhh..aaaatttt?!" Both screams

"This can't be..." ~ Milo

"Our houses..." ~ Melissa

"And others..." ~ Milo

"Has been flooded?!"

"I wonder how's my dad... I HAVE TO MET HIM!..." ~ Melisssa

"Don't, Melissa! The water level is higher than us. You can't come across, it's dangerous!" ~ Milo warned her

"But... and the vortex... I'm sure it'll take another direction." ~ Melissa

"No, it won't." ~ Milo speaks in a calm voice ~ "We'll find another way... This way!" Milo continues dragging her, "Hey, wait up!"

The vortex continues to follow the boy and girl, like their shadows.

"Why do you go left from our houses? We could go home when come across it!" ~ Melissa now blames Milo for what he did

"Don't you know? If we came across, we might get into far more big trouble." ~ Milo yells ~ "It's a large vortex, and both of us would be death _. IT'S MURPHY'S LAW!_ "

" _I DON'T... BELIEVE... MURPHY'S LAW!_ " Melissa joins with her yelling partner ~ "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh no!" Both yells, now they reach in front of a cliff.

"This is a deep one, down there's a river..." – "Milo, what now?"

Decide: The large vortex or the cliff.

Answer

"Jump." Milo says and no takes back

Melissa's being surprised, "No..."

"JUMP! The only choice, Melissa!" Milo straightly faces Melissa, "Do... you trust me? Tell me!"

She's quiet for a while, but Milo's choice is the only one.

"I... trust you!"

"Okay, on 3!" Both count

"1."

"2."

"3!"

They jump into the deep cliff. The vortex seems to stop chasing, and the raging river now is pulling them. Milo's able to swim in the river, but Melissa is free-floating

"Melissa!" ~ Milo sees her unconcious. Then he sees her about to hit a big boulder in a raging river speed.

"Melissa, I'll save you!"

He swims as best as he can to reach to Melissa. Just as he comes, he's the one who being hit by the boulder.

But he manages to bring both back to the other shore...

"Melissa? Wake up. Do you hear me? Melissa... melissa... meli" His voice's getting smaller, as he begins to feel the unconciousness.

Milo and Melissa are now safe in the shore, but they're unconcious, and the sky is raining for a whole night.

 _The next morning..._

After a long sleep...

Milo's slowly opening his eyes. Someone's calling...

"Kid, are you waking up?"

"Where am I...?" ~ Milo murmurs

"You're awake! Take it easy, no need to think much. Consider this is your home, apparently." A girl is talking to him

"Home... huh?... MELISSA!" ~ Milo begins to struggle ~ "Where's she? I have to see if she were okay."

"Ey, calm down! You mean that girl with orange-haired? Yeah, she's staying in my mother's room. You know there's a saying: 'Gals' hurt need special girl's care'. Right?"

"No one has ever said that..." ~ Milo continues murmuring ~ "By the way, you are..."

"I'm Daniela, 7 years old. My mother and I have lived in this deep forest since I was young. My mom has a little farm in the back of my house, and I..."

Milo's surprised ~ "We're in a deep forest?!"

"Not that deep. See?" ~ Daniela points to a river she sees from a window of the room "Just a few foot steps away from the river."

"The river, huh?" A flashback comes to Milo's memory, about how he saves Melissa, and then being hit by the big boulder.

"Argh, that reminds me. My back hurts..."

"D-Don't move. Here, I'll just lay you down, softly. Let me get more ice for the back of your neck." ~ Daniela continues ~ "For a truly back pain, bed rest for 2-3 days is good solution for you."

"23 DAYS?! Are you kidding?"

"2 to 3 days!"

"But... What about Melissa, my family?!" ~ Milo screams, but seeing Daniela's smiling face, he suddenly calms down ~ "Well... guess I have no choice left."

"Good thinking! I wonder how my mom takes care of that girl..."

"Melissa..." ~ Milo murmurs

"When we're taking her to a room, she seems like having a deep unconciousness. She can still breath, but a hard breath, feels like you guys were just in a disaster, and she were so shocked back there..."

In the other room, a woman is taking care of Melissa, who is still having a sleeep.

"High temperature... Guess I'll just have to calm her head."

The woman carefully uses a warm napkin cover Melissa's forehead

"There you go."

Just as the time, Melissa's awake

"Good morning, dear."

Melissa screams ~ "You're not my mom? Where am I?"

"Obstreperous girl, isn't she?" ~ The woman laughs ~ "You still need a rest, so calm down."

"Just... who are you?" ~ Melissa angrily asks

"Who am I?" ~ she laughs again ~ "I think you should know that we live not far from that ragin river."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean _we?_ "

"Me and my daughter, of course!"

"Oh..." ~ Melissa looks at the river from a window ~ "That river..."

A flashback appears in her head...

"I..." – "What happened, dear? Remember what happened?"

"I just remember that a boy named Milo, told me to jump from a high cliff. And I can't remember details about it."

"Boy, what an interesting story!"

"It wasn't! It was so terrified!"

"Calm down, take a nice rest," said the woman

"So... it was you guys saved us?"

"Dear, what do you mean us?"

"Old lady, are you toying with me?" ~ Mel still speaks in an angry manner ~ "Me and that guy Milo. If it wasn't him, I could have met my father right now."

"Look, young girl. I'm serious now. Did you know what had happened to you when you were falling from that cliff?"

Melissa curiously looks at the woman.

"Aha... You didn't know." ~ The woman continues ~ "We didn't know either. But from what we felt your body, your breath, you had been in a big shock."

"Lies!" ~ tears begin appearing in the 7-year-old girl's eyes

"I know that you won't believe that. But the adventure, somehow, was too big for you. We didn't know the detail, but we felt that... that boy had touched to your emotions."

She continues, "These are too early for primary schoolers, like you kids, to understand. But I'm fairly sure, you guys will share each other's good personalities, go for so much adventures together, and become good friends"

Melissa's eyes begin to be hopeful, "Really?"

"Where's Milo. I've got to meet him!"

"The boy is in the other's room with my daughter, don't worry."

"Phew... Luckily, he's alright."

"Unfortunately..." said the woman, "due to your conditions right now, I'm afraid you'll have to rest here for... 2-3 days."

"2-3 DAYS?! Don't you mean...?" ~ Melissa

"Yes, you'll have to stay with us. I mean, you guys." ~ Daniela, in the other room ~ "Here, I have a wheelchair. It's the perfect choice for the back pain's victim, like you!"

"I don't think this is a good idea...?" ~ Melissa

"My parents... and my sister would be worried for us!" ~ Milo

"This is the only choice, dear. Just consider this place as your home." ~ The woman having a happy welcome

"We're going to prepare lunch. You just stay here and rest. I'll help you sit in the wheelchair." ~ Daniela happily says ~ "I'm sure you guys will meet each other in no time!"

"Really? You guys are gonna have lunch. Thank you. Thank you..." ~ Melissa repeatedly saying

"We owe your family this one, Daniela. Thanks!" ~ Milo

Done talking to their visitors, the mom and daughter leave their rooms, let the young boy and girl have space and time.

They can just look each other's faces through two doors left open.

They're so excited to have a talk through the dining set.

 _Lunch time!_

"Wakey-wakey! It's lunch time, Milo!" ~ Daniela ~ "Here, let me help you sit in the wheelchair."

"That's nice of you, Daniela, but I had been like this several times, so I'm used to it." ~ Milo

"Used to it? You're a tough boy, aren't you?"

"You're a tough girl, too! Taking care of me for a whole time."

"Wake up, dear. Lunch time!" ~ Daniela's mom

"YES LUNCH, FINALLY!" ~ Melissa, rubs her stomach ~ "I'm starving..."

"Here, let me help you. You're still weak."

Finally, it's time for them.

"Melissa?" – "Milo?"

They look each other, don't know what to say or what to do. Still the student uniform they're wearing, the uniform's pockets, and the eyes with hundred of thoughts about yesterday.

"Melissa..." ~ Milo opens his word first ~ "Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"I'm okay. You don't have to talk about pains in this moment." ~ Melissa ~ "And you? Do you feel well?"

The meeting, instead of happiness, slowness and quietly.

"Just a bit hurt at my back, so I'm caring a wheelchair along with me." ~ Milo

"I guess we'll just have to stay here, together, right Milo?"

"Come on, let's eat! It's soup to make you feel better." ~ Daniela

"Alright, let me sit and taste." ~ Melissa then tastes the soup ~ "Wow, it's so good, even if it's just a bit."

"Is it that good?" ~ Milo's curious

The woman then laughs ~ "It's my daughter who cooked it."

"Daniela?!" ~ Both say

"Yes. She helps me with the chorus in the house a lot." ~ The woman says ~ "Our condition isn't as much as they call "rich", so both of us live and take care of each other."

Milo and Melissa impress with what Daniela has done ~ "You're great, Daniela!"

"I want to be a great cooker, just like you!" ~ Melissa

"Living with nature and having great food to eat, enjoyable!" ~ Milo

"You're making me blushed, thank you!" ~ Daniela ~ "And by the way, after you finish it, can you follow me to this somewhere?"

"Where?" – "Is that dessert?"

"No..." Daniela giggles "But it would be great. You'll see."

"Huh?" ~ Both face to face and wonder

Milo whispers to Melissa ~ "I don't know what that is, but it's definitely a secret!"

"Ah... who cares. Let's eat!" ~ Melissa

"Hey... you dolty snack hound." ~ Milo's stomach growls ~ "Can't blame, you're hungry. How about a race?" – "Good idea!"

" _Just wait, Milo, Melissa! I hope you will be surprised with what I prepared last night."_

After the two done eating

"Man, I'm starving." ~ Melissa

"So where are we going to follow you, Daniela?" ~ Milo

"Shh... This way." ~ Daniela directs Milo and Melissa to the door where a backyard is.

"WOW! This place is so green" ~ Milo

"There's a lot of vegetables here, Milo. Look!" ~ Melissa

"There! I'd like to show you our backyard!" ~ Daniela

"The sound... it's so beautiful because there's no noise." ~ Milo

"Peaceful, you meant?" ~ Melissa

"Melissa, push Milo's wheelchair! Let me show you this place." ~ Daniela then directs then to the woods

"Aha, bingo!" Daniela then points to an old thingy.

"What is that thing?" ~ Milo asks ~ "It looks so old."

"It looks like a communicator." ~ Melissa

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Milo. This communicator is old, but it's still working pretty well." ~ Daniela ~ "Here, let me prove it to you."

The communicator's screen is activated, in front of Milo and Melissa's eyes

"See? I knew that you might miss your family a lot, so I found out that this communicator will help you out just fine." ~ Daniela

"So cool! I have tools in my backpack, maybe I can make it stick to the tree tighter." ~ Milo

"That's nice. Thanks, Milo!" ~ Daniela

"What are we waiting for, let's call!" ~ Melissa then wonders ~ "But who are we going to call?" – "Here, I have a list of emergency numbers. We can call them to help us." – "Okay, thanks Milo!"

Melissa presses the number, then the phone is ringing

"Exactly how can we get bars here?" ~ Milo

"Get what?" ~ Daniela's confused, but then sees something ~ "Oh! Someone's picking up."

"My word..." ~ Milo's amazed ~ "I don't know where to begin."

"Look! We have video, too!" ~ Melissa ~ "Hello? Officer sir, can you help us?"

Officer Jim then picks up, and looks at the children

"Whoa! Is this Melissa?" ~ Jim asks

"Wait, how do you know my name?" ~ Melissa

"Your dad is lying on us, so we can help him looking for you! And he's..." ~ Jim then being pushed by Richard Chase

"...right here. Honey, are you there?!"

"Daddy!" ~ Melissa looks at him with happy tears

"Are you okay? Have you got your lunch? Did you skip? Did you? Did you?" ~ Richard constantly asks

"Dad, slow down! I'm fine." ~ Melissa

"And wait a minute, who are you hanging out with?" ~ Richard

"Oh, right. This is my classmate, Milo! And a friend of mine, Daniela!" ~ Melissa

"How are you, sir!" ~ Milo and Daniela greet Richard in manner.

"Milo... Daniela... You both sure know manners more than my daughter." ~ Richard laughs

"DAD! Not funny!" ~ Melissa

"But seriously, where are you right now?" ~ Richard asks

"Right now I'm in the wood."

"In the wood?!" ~ Richard ~ "How on earth did... haizz... Which wood are you in, exactly?"

"I don't know, but it has a very tall cliff just close by." ~ Melissa

Jim then joins the talk ~ "A tall cliff? How did you get there?"

Melissa sighs ~ "Long story. Milo did join with me, and now we have to stay to Daniela's house for a short time."

"I see." ~ Richard ~ "Well, you BETTER stay there!"

Milo and Melissa are curious ~ "How come?!"

"Our neighbourhood now is being heavily flooded. Yesterday Danville recieved a history rain that never happened before. It's the biiiiig rain, and you know, Danville is known for rarely raining, so our hands didn't prepare much." ~ Richard continues ~ "My gang, or as I call 'The Rescue Squad' are working hard to solve this problem in pronto! It might take 2-3 days..."

"WHAT? 23 DAYS?!" ~ Melissa

"Two, to three days!" ~ Richard

"So... you didn't want me to go home in the first place." ~ Melissa

"I'm afraid this is the only choice, Melissa. But don't worry. I'm sure Daniela and Milo will take care of you carefully, am I right?" ~ Richard

"You can count on us!" ~ Milo

"My mother and I will take care of Milo and Melissa, so don't worry, sir Chase!" ~ Daniela

"Hold up, you know my last name is?" ~ Richard

"Yeah! You're a greatest fireman I've ever known." ~ Daniela

Milo joins in ~ "She's right! You're being every house's posters! You're a star!"

"Stop, you two! It was nothing." ~ Richard humbling ~ "Anyway, I have to go, bye!" ~ He then quickly turns off the phone

"Aw... he didn't let me have a chance to say goodbye..." ~ Melissa

"Cheer up, Melissa!" ~ Milo puts his hand on her shoulder ~ "He just wants you to be safe."

The communicator is opened again, Jim is the one who calls ~ "Wait a minute, the wheelchair kid. You're Milo, right?"

"Uh huh?" ~ Milo

"Aha! Your family is worried for you, you know." ~ Jim

"My family..." ~ Milo

"Yes, yes they are. Early this morning, they came to our office, and told us to find a boy named 'Milo Murphy'." ~ Jim

"Milo Murphy? Such a nice name for you!" ~ Daniela – Milo gives her a thank

"Let's see. Your family is... your parents, and a sister right?" ~ Jim

Milo begins to hopeful ~ "IT'S THEM! How can I meet them?"

"Not too long! They said that if I could find you today, they would meet you this afternoon." ~ Jim

"Oh my god, thanks so much, Officer Jim! You have a kind heart, though some people don't care what you're saying." ~ Milo jokes

"Ha ha. I get used to it now. See you in the afternoon, Milo. And bye kids!" ~ Jim

The kids say bye to the officer, before he cuts off.

"So, what do you think of my surprise?" ~ Daniela quickly asks

"So nice! That was like the best surprise I recieved in my life." ~ Milo thanks Daniela for it.

"Heh, my dad clearly didn't want me to get home in the first place." ~ Melissa's mad at her father just makes two of her friends laugh.

"Okay, you two, let's go back. We have enough surprises for today!" ~ Daniela

"My hands are pretty tired. Push the wheelchair, Mel" ~ Milo

"Yes, sir!" ~ Melissa

"Let's head to home!" ~ Daniela

"Home? But I want to look the view more!" ~ Milo

"Your back needs to rest more. I think you'll be better by tomorrow." ~ Daniela

"Come on. Let me and Melissa look at the beautiful sight, please..." ~ Milo

"Yeah, Daniela. At least let me breath the fresh air." ~ Melissa

"Alright, but just for a while." ~ Daniela

"Yay!" ~ Milo and Melissa

 _In front of Milo and Melissa's view right now is a raging river, along with the high cliff._

Melissa and Milo look the view, and she's holding her hands on Milo's wheelchair

"You know what, Milo." ~ Melissa ~ "You're smiling even you have a back pain. I couldn't do that if I were you. You make me impressed. I don't believe Murphy's Law or anything relates to it, but I do believe that you always have to deal with danger in your life. Is that right?"

"If I were you, or probably somebody else, I wouldn't belive I have bad luck for my life, either. But that's what I live for. Whether you believe or not, you're the only friend who is being nice to me." ~ Milo

Meanwhile, somewhere in the wood...

Daniela's strolling and singing a song in the woods

"... Communication is the key

If you just open up, you'll see

Maybe he'll stop thwarting me, if you just talk "

"Now I have to give them something as a present, am I right. From this tree, I can see they're talking to each other slowly. While I, will make for them a souvenir they'll never forget!"

Daniela continues ~ "Now, a small saw. I'm just using a piece of wood. Don't blame me, okay... Done!"

Right after she've done it, the tree begins to fall.

"Oopsie!"

Back to Milo and Melissa, from talking to blaming.

"Really? If you just let me have a chance to get through, and FYI, I'm a good swimmer, I could go home, or at least stay with my dad!" ~ Melissa

"Oh funny, now you're blaming me? If it wasn't you just staring at the vortex, we could come to our home faster and do whatever you want. Also, the water level was too high, you couldn't come across. I'm just trying to protect you!" ~ Milo

"Protect me? How do you know? You're just pulling me wherever you want!" ~ Melissa

"You! Were so terrified! I have no choice!" ~ Milo

Suddenly, they hear Daniela screams

"MILO, LOOK OUT!" A tree is about to fall right at 'em.

Bam, bam, bam! Thunder sound!

"MELISSA, LOOK OUT!" ~ Just like the last time, Melissa feels the fear again. Milo then pushes Melissa aside. Both of them are able to avoid the tree. But the back force from pushing Melissa makes the wheelchair and him about to fall onto the raging river again.

Daniela quickly runs to Milo ~ "Don't worry, Milo. I'll save you!"

"Don't worry, Daniela. Checks this out!"

Milo takes the wheels and controls the wheelchair smoothly.

"Phew. Luckily I were able to stop this thing." ~ Milo

"Are you okay, Milo? Hurt anywhere?" ~ Daniela

"Nope, I'm okay. Don't worry!" ~ Milo laughs

"My fault! I just want to made for you guys a present you would never forget. But seems like my present almost ends your life. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!..." Daniela keeps saying sorry to Milo

"You didn't do it on purpose, don't blame yourself!" ~ Milo ~ "RIGHT... Let's check Melissa!"

Daniela pushes Milo and his wheelchair to Melissa, only to see...

"Melissa! Melissa!" ~ Daniela calls her, but no answer ~ "She's fainting again."

"Melissa..." ~ Milo calls her name again ~ "Bring her to the house!"

 _At Melissa's room, with Milo, Daniela and her mother are taking care of her for a afternoon._

"Wash her face with warm water, Daniela!" ~ The woman says ~ "She'll wake up in no time."

"Milo, takes off her shoes and wash her foot the same way as Daniela is doing."

"Wait, why?" ~ Milo asks

"Just see if this girl broke an ankle or not." ~ The woman laughs

Milo and Daniela carefully do what the woman said

" _Melissa... You better be awake for me!" ~ Milo_

Just as the woman said, Melissa finally wakes up

"Ah, you wake up!" ~ The woman asks Melissa ~ "Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"My arms are pretty hurt, but I'll be as good in no time." ~ Melissa

"Sorry, Melissa. I pushed you too hard." ~ Milo apologizes

"That's fine, Milo. I owe you. You saved me again." ~ Melissa continues ~ "I shouldn't have said such hard words to you..."

"Melissa, how about let that for another time? You need to calm down and rest." ~ Milo lays Melissa down ~ "Just rest for a while, okay?"

Just as Milo said it, Melissa's falling asleep again.

"Don't sleep too much, or you'll wake up all night." ~ Milo

"Hey, Milo." ~ Daniela mentions ~ "It's afternoon."

"Afternoon...? OH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" ~ Milo

Milo quickly push the wheelchair to the communicator, and presses the office station's number. Again, Jim picks up the phone.

"It's Milo. I've been waiting for you!" ~ Jim

"Is my family here?" ~ Milo

Jim then being pushed away again, this time is by the whole Murphy family

"Milo, you're here!" ~ Martin

"Dad! Mom! Sara!" ~ Milo calls the family members

"Dear, are you okay? Feel hurt anywhere?" ~ Brigette asks

"Wait a minute, look! He's sitting in a wheelchair, again!" ~ Sara

"Normal thing, don't worry!" ~ Milo says

"What happened to my son...?" ~ Martin

"Long story! When I'm able to meet you guys, I'll tell! I have a friend named Melissa, and a girl's family who gives me this wheelchair. She's named Daniela!" ~ Milo

"So you're safe now? How lucky..." ~ Sara

"By the way, Milo, if you're safe now, can you wait up for a few more days? Our neighbourhood is..." ~ Martin doesn't finish his word when Milo interrupts

"Yeah yeah, I knew that. Mr. Chase the fireman told me!"

"You talked to Richard the Fireman? But how?" ~ Martin

"Melissa is the daughter of sir Chase! Me and Daniela have a chance to hear them talking." ~ Milo

"So you knew. Can you do the waiting for us, please?" ~ Martin

"We know this is counter-family, but this is for your own safe!" ~ Brigette

"We'll bring your home when it's time!" ~ Sara

"I know all of that, Mom, Dad, Sara! It's so nice to talking to you all." ~ Milo

"Goodbye, Milo" ~ Martin says ~ "We have some few things to do, so we'll catch up with you later!" Then the Murphy family leaves the phone

"Thanks, Jim! Your kind heart is being proved again" ~ Milo jokes ~ "Next time don't let yourself being pushed away, okay?"

"Nice one. See ya!"

And so, the call ends. Milo carefully puts the phone back.

"Milo!" ~ Daniela calls him from the window ~ "Get inside! Time for dinner."

"Will be in a minute!"

Milo pulls his wheelchair to somewhere, where he can get a chance to see sunset.

He talks to himself ~ "What a beautiful sight... It's not everytime you can get to see nature's cycling!"

 _Dinner time..._

Again, Milo is having a good time eating dinner with Daniela and her mom

"Too bad Melissa can't join us for dinner." ~ Daniela

"Here, Milo!" ~ The woman hands to Milo hot soup, and a sandwich ~ "When Melissa awakes, give her these."

Milo looks in her eyes and agrees ~ "I will."

"Melissa is lucky to have a good friend like you." ~ Daniela refers to Milo

"Aw, it was nothing." ~ Milo says

"I don't think boys can take care of girls pretty sweet like you." ~ Daniela

"What are you talking about? No matter who you are, people must take care of each other, right?" ~ Milo

"You've got a point!" ~ Daniela

In no time, the lunch's over. Milo brings Melissa's dinner to her room.

Milo quietly calls Melissa ~ "Melissa? Wake up! Here's your nice dinner!"

Melissa opens her eyes, to see Milo's carefully preparing

"Heyya, Milo! Don't do that! You have to control the wheelchair. Here! Let me do it!"

"Thanks! My arms are pretty tired, and I barely feel my foot." ~ Milo

"I'm the one who thank you. You've done pretty things to me." ~ Melissa, as she sips the soup ~ "And I said pretty much uneasy words to you. I knew this wasn't your fault, sorry!"

"Melissa, as long as you're safe... there's nothing in this world I couldn't do!"

Her heart is being touched by Milo's saying ~ "Do you know what you've said just now?"

"I'm serious. We have been through so much. From that big rain, staying in this 'not as much as ours' house, talking to our parents in the woods, to stay here and take care of you!" ~ Milo continues ~ "I don't know why I have this feeling, but, instead of avoid being your friend, I'd say you made me impressed." ~ Then he winks

"Is that true?" ~ Melissa ~ "You make me blushed."

"Honestly, I thought I can't be your friend for a while, but to all these stuffs we've been through, I may have to judge a little different about you." ~ Milo

"You're all alone, Milo. Saw you being most of our classmates called "Disaster magnet", I just can't stand it." ~ Melissa ~ "You have a kind heart, and people avoid you just because you always bring bad luck to them. That's why I don't believe Murphy's Law. It just makes no sense."

"Melissa, I have told you many times, it's true. Murphy's Law takes away some of my friends, but it makes my life more exciting, adventurous,..." ~ Milo

"Hold it right there! Looks like I've got some investigations to make." ~ Melissa

"You sure know how to joke."

Both then give each other some refreshing laugh

From the door, Daniela's mom is looking the conversation

" _I'm sure they'll be best friends for no time, even though their words to describe things aren't precisely correct yet."_

Move to the next morning!

The sun begins to shine on the adorable sleepy Milo's face

"Good morning, world! Talk to myself, hehe. Just me, a new day and..."

"Hi, Milo!" ~ Daniela

"WHOA!" ~ Milo falls off his bed, and Daniela giggles

"Ow, my back... DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" ~ Milo

"Sorry, hehe! But your back was out of pain since you were sleeping, if I remembered..." ~ Daniela

Milo then checks his back ~ "You're right. I barely feel the pain. YAY! The days I drive this wheelchair are over! Oh wait, it's just one day, from the time you save us and help us shelter, to..."

"So, are you ready to go to this place with me?" ~ Daniela

"I know what you were talking about last night." ~ Milo ~ "Let me change my clothes and wash a little bit, okay."

"Okay, sleepy head!" ~ Daniela ~ "Now it's Melissa..."

In the other room.

"Hey, mom! We'll have breakfast and lunch in the wood, do you mind?" – "Not at all. Have fun in the woods!"

"Melissa! Melissa!"

"Yeah, what?"

"Wanna go to this place with me?" ~ Daniela asks

"Where?! At least let me have breakfast first, then we'll go..." ~ Melissa

"No time! Just change your clothes and meet me at the front door!" ~ Daniela pushes Melissa

"Okay, calm down." ~ Melissa

The girls meet Milo came out in front of the bathroom

"You guys talk, I'll prepare!" ~ Daniela

"Okay... So... Milo, what's up with Daniela today?" ~ Melissa asks

"Well, she said last night to me..." ~ Milo tells the backstory

 _When Daniela helped Milo went to the bed last night..._

" _Tomorrow, I'll have a big surprise for both of you!" ~ Daniela_

" _Again?" ~ The cinamom roll looks curious ~ "Wow, Daniela, you so many times helped us, and now you're gonna play with us like there's no tomorrow? What is your surprise then?"_

" _Well, I'll tell you right away. It's..." ~ She came close to Milo's ear ~ "I'll take you guys to the woods, the place I was borned and has lived for many years!"_

 _Milo doesn't know how to react with this invitation, only simply answers ~ "That's awesome!"_

" _I've done my work. Now rest your back and sleep! We'll go tomorrow."_

"The woods? Do you know what you're talking?" ~ Melissa's suddenly enraged for no reason

"I don't know. Why do you ask me this question again?"

"It's just... I'm not in habit of going to the woods, so I feel a bit scared."

"Don't worry! Woods is Daniela's home. I'm sure she'll make this day great! Now come on, change your clothes!" 

After the wipe, Milo, Melissa and Daniela meet up in the front door of the house.

"Have fun, kids! Daniela, play nice with your friends!" ~ Daniela's mom

"Got it, mom! See you later!" ~ Daniela

"See you later, Daniela's mom!" ~ Milo and Melissa

"Am I the only one who feels like we've missed something out..." ~ Just as he wonders, Melissa shots back with the answer ~ "OUR BREAKFAST!"

"We'll have it in the woods!" ~ Daniela

"See? Bad things have happened already." ~ Melissa

Daniela and Milo have a fresh laugh to Melissa's disappointment

 _Inside the beautiful woods..._

"Are you sure you know where we are, Daniela?" ~ Melissa asks, while she's walking without any spirit.

"Of course! This is my home, remember? Beside, cheer up and show some spirit like Milo, singing songs all over the place." ~ Daniela

Milo however, strolling and singing

" I'm taking a stroll

Under the sun just, take, take, taking a stroll

Just taking a stroll

Feeling just all right, when under the sunlight, I'm taking a stroll

"Look guys!" ~ Daniela yells ~ "This is some apples and grapes. Use it for breakfast!" ~ Then she hands those to Milo and Melissa ~ "And here. I brought some juice boxes. Drink it after you eat."

"Yes, madam!" ~ Milo and Melissa give another thank to Daniela for a great breakfast.

It's not a crime, to pass the time

With cadence and an occasional rhyme

Put one foot in front of the other

I'm taking a stroll

"So, have you guys done eating?" ~ Daniela asks again, and both nodding ~ "Then run after me, we're going to this place!"

It's a small waterfall in the middle of the woods

"Wow!" ~ Milo and Melissa being amazed with the beautiful sight

"It's like a playground!" – "With a cute little waterfall out there."

"So, are you guys ready for a swim?" ~ Daniela takes off her clothes, and instead, she's wearing her blue swimsuit.

"Wow, she's tough. I'm in!" ~ Milo agrees for a swim ~ "But I don't have my trunks."

"Just take off your shirts and you're fine!" ~ Daniela says

"Okay! Ready, Melissa?" ~ Milo asks, as he begins to put off his shirts ~ "You're a good swimmer, I heard?"

"Yeah, that's true... but... I think I should stay here. Besides, I'm not in the habit of swimming!" ~ Melissa explains

"Bummer... Well, suits yourself. Daniela, here I come!"

Both are having a good time swimming, and splash water on each other. While Melissa is reading a book called "HOW TO GET RID OF SCARS... immediately"

" _I don't want to hide you anything, Milo, but I'm having a pretty big scar. It takes away all my confidence to swim."_

After a good swim, the trio then sits down and uses lunch Daniela made.

"Taste good? It's my mom's recepi, which I've never wanted to make, 'cause it tatses a little bitter, and I'm not very honest telling my mom about it."

"You and your mother are pretty good at cooking! It tastes good!" ~ Milo

"Yeah, whatever he said." ~ Melissa

"Thanks, guys!"

"So Daniela, is there just you and your mother? Where's your father?" ~ Milo asks

"Huh? Why are you curious?" ~ Daniela

"Nothing, I just want to know." ~ Milo

"Yeah, tell us, Daniela! Is your father a great fireman like my father or like any greatest fathers in the world? Tell us!"

Daniela don't dare to tell, but they insist to know ~ "Alright, if you want so..." ~ She gives a long sigh before telling

"What's wrong?" ~ Milo asks

"The thing is... is... my dad is a weather reporter working at the mountain, so we can't see him much." ~ The short answer from Daniela makes bot Milo and Melissa fainted

"That's it?!" ~ Milo

"Yeah, I thought the story was supposed to be serious with that long sigh." ~ Melissa

"Nothing serious! I just sigh because it's been a long time since we last met my dad" ~ Daniela

"How long?" ~ Milo asks again

"4 months!" ~ then she eats a sandwich ~ "Takes a long time to find another worker for that super busy job, ya know?"

"And I haven't seen my dad for 2 days!" ~ Melissa

"I'm sure you guys will meet up with them soon enough!" ~ Daniela

"That means..." ~ Milo begins to think of a sad moment

"Yes, we will be far apart, I know what you're trying to say." ~ Daniela continues ~ "It's been fun to know you guys, for a day and a half."

"You're a great and kind girl, Daniela. It's been a short time, but hey, me and Melissa just know each other too!" ~ Milo

"And you've been complaining about 2 to 3 days... Joke!" ~ She gives herself a laugh, then continues ~ "When we put our hearts to something, time is the most precious thing, am I right?"

"Couldn't have been more accurate!" ~ Melissa

"Don't say like we're going to say farewell! We could still visit to you next time." ~ Milo

"Really? That would be fantastic!" ~ Daniela

"I know, right?" ~ Milo

"These sandwiches are fantastic!" ~ Melissa holds in her hands a lot of it

"Eat as much as you like, Melissa! Milo, help me packing food and table!" ~ Daniela

"Roger! Where are we going to next?" ~ Milo

"To the next place! And put our clothes on!" ~ Daniela

The gang is on their way to the place only Daniela knows exactly where they'll come.

"According to my instinct..." ~ licks a finger and let the wind blow right on it ~ "...to the West!"

"Bingo!" ~ They arrive in front of a large cave

"Uh... You know there's nothing here beside an unusual large cave, right?" ~ Milo asks

"That's the point! We'll go in there!" ~ Daniela

"GO IN THERE?!" ~ Melissa yells ~ "Isn't it too risky?!"

"There's no risk, I come here all the time..." ~ Daniela

"Phew... That's a relief." ~ Melissa

"...and most of those didn't end well." ~ Daniela

Melissa and Milo faint for that joke. 

Still, they're going in without any clues for what happens next.

"Luckily we have Milo's headlights, if not, I would have been died for good!" ~ Melissa

"Shh... Something's coming." ~ Daniela ~ "It's blowing the air, I can feel it."

"Yeah..." ~ Milo closes his eyes and feels ~ "There IS something, good sense."

"How can you guys do that?" ~ Melissa's question describes her fear ~ "I'm not even aware of things about to happen."

"Just shut your mouth and feel!" ~ Daniela to Melissa

"I can do that without your command!" ~ Melissa does the same to Milo, without noticing the thing is right in front of her ~ "Yes! I can feel it's strong. Is this what you guys are feeling? Wow, it is less the fear if you open your heart and hear the voice of the air."

Milo notices what happens ~ "Wait, Mel..." ~ And Daniela covers his mouth ~ "Sh... Just let her have the moment."

Melissa recognizes Milo's voice, still looks around with her blinded eyes ~ "Milo, what is it? Milo? Daniela? Why are you guys so quiet? Still feeling around, I see? I've felt..." ~ She opens her eyes, and sees a bat in front of her face. She quickly turns terrified and falls on her back.

"Haha!" ~ Daniela laughs at her ~ "You felt it strong, that's because it was right in front of you!"

The trio continues going deeper...

"Don't joke with me like that, Daniela! You almost made my heart fell right out of my body." ~ Melissa blames Daniela

"Sorry..." ~ Daniela apologizes in an embarrassing tone ~ "I regret that joke earlier. But that did make you more confident to go on, right?"

"It made more confident to hit you after this!" ~ Melissa

"Now, now, forgive me!" ~ Daniela

The trio now reach in front of three paths...

"Three more holes?"" ~ Milo

"Which way to go?" ~ Melissa

"Let's see... Ha! I remember meeting these before. We've reached in front of a snake trap." ~ Daniela

"A SNAKE TRAP?" ~ Milo and Melissa shout

"Shh... Keep your voice down." ~ Daniela continues ~ "One of these three holes is a cave full of snakes, and if you accidentally picked the snake one, you would carry for yourself a big danger... These snakes might attack you if you didn't know how to DEAL with those!"

"That's so scary!" ~ Melissa

"So, what's in the other two holes?" ~ Milo asks

"It's a way out!" ~ Daniela

"Yes! The chance we could get out of this cave are 2 to 3!" ~ Melissa then excitedly asks Daniela ~ "You've encountered with this, right? Tell me one of the two paths to get out, and I may not hit you after we get out of here."

"Nah... it won't be that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's also said that if you got through the snake trap by going to the snake hole, you could recieve a big treasure!" ~ Daniela

"Treasure? What is the reward?" ~ Milo asks

"I don't know. I don't have the urge to get the treasure all by myself." ~ Daniela continues ~ "And I think I may've forgotten the two paths to get out."

"It can't be!" ~ Melissa ~ "My foot are so tired right now."

"Chill up, Melissa! Let's become more of an adventurer!" ~ Daniela guessing one of the two holes to get out ~ "I think it's the middle."

"The middle? Oh no no no... It's the right. We will get out from there!" ~ Milo argues

"The middle, I say!" ~ Daniela

"How do you know? The right is always safer!" ~ Milo

Both begin to have an argument ~ "It's the middle!" – "The right!" – "The middle!" – "The right!" – "Middle!" – "Right!" – "Middle!" – "Right!" – "Medieval!" – "Renaissance!"

"Enough!" ~ Melissa stops the argument ~ "Can you guys quit it? Let's 'rock-scissor-paper' to decide which way we'll go!"

"Oh, good idea!" ~ Daniela

"Rock on! ~ Milo

Both counting ~ "One, two and... three!" ~ Both have scissors

"Try again! One, two and... three!" ~ Milo has scissor, while Daniela has paper.

The referee Melissa announces ~ "Milo wins the game. So that means we'll go to the right hole!"

"Alright, I'm lost." ~ Daniela ~ "Heh, the chance is to 2 to 3, there's still 1 left waiting for you!"

"Just watch this, Daniela! I don't believe I picked the wrong hole." ~ Milo

"Bring it on, prove it!" ~ Daniela

And so, the trio picked the right hole is the next place to go.

"Uh... haven't we walked for 5 minutes?" ~ Daniela asks

"Relax... The way out should be a long path, while the death path is just 1 minute to reach." ~ Milo says in a confident tone

Something shiny is right in front of them...

"Yes! The outside world, here we..." ~ Milo spoke to soon. That's revealed to be the snakes, just like in Daniela's book said.

The trio just stands there in terror

"What in the world..." ~ Milo's confidence turns to a worried face

"Oh... This is my first time I encounter these. Should take a photo." ~ Daniela takes a photo of them, and... camera noise.

"Do you have time to take a photo right now?" ~ Melissa asks

And the snakes begins to chase them!

They run as quickly as their deaths are chasing.

"I told you! Don't go to the right hole, but you didn't listen!" ~ Daniela

"How do I know? I thought this cave was a STRAIGHT LINE! Every cave is! So picked left or right are supposed to be the exact choice?" ~ Milo

"Haven't you heard what I said?"

" _Nah, it won't be that easy."_

Daniela continues ~ "So you see, this cave is full of weirdness, and that's what I love about it." ~ She runs, but holding her arms to one side of her cheek, shows her love to this dark place

"Well, Daniela, I've just learned something..." ~ Melissa's running and breathing at the same time ~ "Even if it's a likely speculation, don't jump to conclusion!"

"Hehe. Someone here has learned something from this exciting adventure, hasn't she?" ~ Daniela gives Melissa a compliment

"This is... no time... to JOKE!" ~ Milo shouts

The children reaches in front of the snake trap again.

"Let's go back to the track we've gotten in..." ~ Milo

But there are more snakes from that track too!

"Now what?" ~ Milo complains

"Now what? There are two exits!" ~ The trio then run into those. Not for a long time, they're able to see the sun.

Melissa's panting ~ "Milo was right... The way out WAS shorter." ~ She's so tired that she faints and lying down

Daniela's lying down with her ~ "That was fun!"

"Fun? We almost died out there!" ~ Melissa

"There's no reason to angry, Melissa!" ~ Daniela

"You're right! I'm just gonna relax and waiting until this end!" ~ Melissa

"You still don't get my point." ~ Daniela looks around and notices an absence ~ "Where's Milo?"

"Milo?" ~ Melissa then notices that, too ~ "MILO? Where are you?"

"Uh-oh. Not good, Melissa. We are seperated!" ~ Daniela begins to feel a bit of fear

"Great... Now you're being more reality!" ~ Melissa ~ "Let's get in and get him back!"

The two get in, but see the snakes are waiting for them, they get out and waiting outside again.

"Oh... Milo. Where are you right now?" ~ Melissa feels worried to a boy she's just befriended for two days.

While from the other way out.

"Hey! Melissa! Daniela! Are you guys there?" ~ Milo shouts their names as loud as he could ~ "Speaking of Daniela..." ~ he checks his back ~ "Yep, I'm out of the back pain. It was her fault for getting me into this!"

Back to the girls...

"Look, Melissa! I think we should go East to reach to Milo!" ~ Daniela

"Uh... Oh, oh! I think we should go West." ~ Melissa

"Huh? Why West?" ~ Daniela asks

"Just my instinct!" ~ Melissa

"Don't be the next Milo, okay?" ~ Daniela being sarcastic

"My instinct is never wrong! Let's go!" ~ Daniela and Melissa all go to the West.

Back to Milo...

"According to the direction on this compass, go West will get me to the left cage's exit." ~ Milo, with his hand holding a compass and the other hand is a map. He then packs them in his backpack...

"Have to pretty sure I don't fall here, 'cause the path I'm going to go is small and there is a river beneath!" ~ Milo goes through, and keeps talking to himself ~ "Must not fall. I've wondered how are Melissa and Daniela."

While Melissa and Daniela go through a peaceful path to find Milo, they've found for themselves a jungle on the way.

Daniela bounces off and seems pretty delightful

"Woo-hoo! My favorite place! And you know what Tarzan always does in this place, Melissa?" ~ Daniela

"Yeah, yeah, swing all over the woods, I know." ~ Melissa

"So, what are we waiting for? Come on!" ~ Daniela holds her hand then pulls to the very high place of a tree.

"Where are we going?" ~ Melissa ~ "Is this a stair? Daniela, tell me, you've been here?"

"It was originally saved for my last surprise!" ~ Daniela

The girls have reached the tallest branch of the tree, with two whips in front of them. Daniela is holding one, preparing to do the stunt ~ "Come here, I'll teach you how to swing with vine whip!"

Melissa is shaking her hands in fear, holding herself one just like Daniela ~ "So what are we supposed to do with these?" 

"Just swing!" ~ Daniela then bounces off and begins to swing

"ALREADY?" ~ Melissa then closes her eyes and screams when she swings

"Hey, don't just close your eyes! You won't see which rope comes next for you. That's the basic rule!" ~ Daniela

Melissa is just screaming, but is able to copy Daniela's moves and begins to have less tension.

"Hey, this isn't so much horrible after all!" ~ Melissa ~ "In fact, the wind is blowing."

"Good for you!" ~ Daniela

Suddenly, the rope Melissa's swinging rips apart.

She's falling and screaming, but just in that time, Daniela jumps off the rope and trying to reach to Melissa ~ "Melissa, I'm coming!"

"Daniela? What are you doing?" ~ "Save you, of course."

Daniela's able to catch Melissa. She quickly sees the next rope, catches it, giving it a big bounce, and then swing by one hand.

"Wow! One hand only? You're giving me the creeps!" ~ Melissa

"I'm happy to hear you say so." ~ Daniela then takes herself and Melissa to the land.

"There... Safe and sound on the land!" ~ Daniela

"I must say, at this age, and you know pretty much about nature!" ~ Melissa

"That's all is what I know!" ~ Daniela

"Really? Anyway... shall we look for Milo?" ~ Melissa gives Daniela a hand, Daniela now can feel she's trusting her.

"Okay." ~ They both hold hands and look for Milo.

They come in front of the mouth of an unusual large cave.

"I've seen this before... It's the one we met this morning!" ~ Melissa

"That means... We come back to the beginning?" ~ Daniela

"Pretty much..." ~ Melissa simply answers

Meanwhile, Milo has reached to the left hole's exit.

"Hey! Melissa! Daniela! Are you there? Speak up to me!" ~ Milo sighs ~ "No sign of them… which is pretty weird. I thought I had picked the right direction." ~ He then looks at the hole ~ "Maybe I'll just go in…"

The snakes is still there and waiting

"WHAAA!" ~ Milo screams and runs fast ~ "They're still there? And it's almost sunset."

Just as he says, the snakes begins to turn their heads back and go inside.

"Well, what do you know, they finally go inside." ~ Milo ~ "Oh, come on. Melissa, Daniela, where are you guys…?"

Meanwhile, the girls are sitting down and looking at the sunset

"I'm so sorry, Melissa. It was my fault who led you guys to so much troubles." ~ Daniela apologizes

"That's okay, Daniela. I understand that you just want us to have a good time right here. I'm the one who can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for us." ~ Melissa explains, but Daniela still looks upset

"Cheer up! Isn't that what you've been cheering me up? It's my turn now." ~ Meissa

Daniela begins to feel happy and she stands up ~ "You're right! The important thing is you guys were having so much fun, and my quest is complete!" ~ She continues ~ "Let's find Milo!"

"Just a sec, Daniela! You stay here. I'll go back and find Milo." ~ Melissa

"You leave me here? What am I supposed to do?" ~ Daniela

"Just stay put! I'll be right back!" ~ Melissa

"Okay…" ~ Daniela responds

From where Milo's sitting, he can hear Melissa's calling for him

"MILO!"

"Melissa?" ~ He turns his head to the left and sees Melissa runs towards him ~ "Melissa!"

Then they give each other a hug.

"Are you alright, Melissa?" ~ Milo asks

"I'm fine, it's true. Daniela takes a good care of me." ~ Melissa

"Well, I'm glad you're fine now." ~ Milo releases a relieve smile.

"Excuse me?" ~ A voice is calling the two, who is revealed to be a man stepping down from the top of the hill.

"I don't remember there was a path right here?" ~ Milo's curious

"Of course, kid!" ~ The man laughs ~ "When the sun is about to set, the path will naturally open in your eyes."

"I don't get what you're saying much." ~ Milo

"I do!" ~ Melissa

"Anyway, what happened to you kids then?" ~ The man asks

"There's no time to explain! Milo and the gentleman, let's meet up with Daniela, my friend!" ~ Melissa pulls the boy and the man to Daniela's direction.

" _Daniela?"_

Cuts to Daniela who is still throwing small rocks and waiting… "Man… what's taking them forever?"

"Hoy! Daniela!" ~ Milo shouts to her ~ "We're back!"

"And we brought to you a nice gentleman who can help us!" ~ Melissa

"Oh thank goodness, you're..." ~ She looks closer and sees that familiar face. ~ "WAIT… father?!"

"WHAT? FATHER?" ~ Milo and Melissa scream

"Yes, you're right. I'm Daniela's father. You can call me Dan" ~ Dan embarrasingly says

"Dan? Daniela? You guys' names are sure a perfect match." ~ Melissa shows and embarassing smile

"Allow me to introduce you, here are my new friends." ~ Daniela's nicely introducing them ~ This is Milo, and the girl next to him is Melissa. Milo, Melissa, this is my father…"

"Yeah yeah, no need. Already met." ~ Dan interrupts her

"But dad…" ~ Daniela

"But what? I've got a couple of questions to ask you, my darling." ~ Dan says to Daniela in a strict manner ~ "How can these kids get in here? And why are they even here?"

"Wait, sir, don't blame her! It's a long story." ~ Milo stops him

"Yeah, veeeery long!" ~ Melissa

"Long story, eh? Okay, let's go back to my shelter, shall we?" ~ Dan

"Shelter?!" ~ Milo and Melissa

Cuts to Dan's shelter under the night.

"So, that's the long story?" ~ Dan asks

"Yeah dad! It's very long!"

"Anyway, you like my shelter?" ~ Dan asks Milo and Melissa ~ "I apologize first if this shelter was a bit small and dirty."

"That's fine!" ~ Melissa

"Actually, this bed is kinda soft and warm." ~ Milo

"Glad you like it! Anyway, you did a right thing, Daniela…" ~ Dan

"And you blamed me just then." ~ Daniela

"…doesn't mean everything you've done is right!" ~ Dan continues

"I knew it." ~ Daniela

"Don't worry, sir. Daniela has done everything right for us." ~ Melissa excuses

"Yeah. Besides the… ugh… you said about her, she was nice to us. We can't thank her enough!" ~ Milo

"My daughter is like that. And her mother too! They're kind and sweet, although they may have overdrived a little." ~ Dan

"We must admit, yeah!" ~ Milo

"Dad! I just want to give them a visit to the woods." ~ Daniela excuses

"But you know that going in the caves is too dangerous! And besides, you kids are just too small." ~ Dan ~ "You're not gonna get outside safely."

"Sorry dad!" ~ Daniela

"Don't sorry me, as long as you kids are safe. By the way, it's night now, so it's too dangerous, again, to go home. So… I guess you can overnight here." ~ Dan

"Overnight! So awesome!" ~ Milo

Melissa yawns ~ "I'm feeling sleepy."

"Well, what are you waiting for. Let's go inside!" ~ Daniela ~ "It's two beds in one."

"Cool!" ~ Melissa says

"And Milo, you can sleep on my bed right behind." ~ Dan

"Really? What about you?" ~ Milo asks him

"I will continue doing my job: reports the weather 24/7 to Danville."

He then hears a crack on the floor

"What's happening?"

"Nothing! It's just, I'm the bad luck guy, you know." ~ Milo shows him a smile

"Yeah, good talking!" ~ Dan

"No, seriously! I have it." ~ Milo's trying to prove, but both then releases a laugh…

"What are we talking about?" ~ Both joking

"Seriously, you need to go to bed soon!" ~ Dan

"Seriously, you need to stop your work and rest for good" ~ Milo

"Seriously, don't be serious." ~ Dan

"You too!" ~ Milo shakes hand to the man before he goes to the bed.

The living room light turns off, and Milo has already been asleep.

" _Look at your face, I can see you kids were having a long day, and a good time together, I believe!" ~ Dan_

2 o'clock at the midnight, the girls are falling asleep. Milo opens his eyes without calling attention to himself. He's still seeing Dan working on his computer.

" _The people I've met are great! From Daniela, to her mom, and now you._ _You guys have done so many things for us..._ _I couldn't thank your family enough. So I just say… thanks…"_ Then Milo closes his eyes and sleeps…

Next early morning...

Melissa is still sleeping on the top bed.

"Papa, don't take that pony away from me." ~ dreaming ~ "I want to fly. Now I can't. Wait, no, NO! I'm falling! Don't papa, no!" ~ She falls off from the top bed.

Daniela flashes her eyes and realizes what caused the noise ~ "Melissa! Melissa! Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a small pain, but not serious." ~ Melissa

Dan's calling the girls from outside the room

" _Girls, wake up already? Come outside, quick!"_

"Hear that, Melissa?" ~ Daniela runs off first ~ "The last one to reach outside is a big old purple pickled egg!"

"Hey, no fair! Don't you get away!" ~ Melissa

Dan makes a nice tasty breakfast for the trio. Then they say goodbye to each other and go down the hill and on their way to Daniela's mother's house.

"And it was kind a creepy." ~ Daniela tells a story ~ "The path in the morning, it's so one to the mountain that we can't feel its existance."

"Who knew, this is truly a great place. ^^" ~ Melissa

The trio then look at the phone earlier they used.

"Want to use it again?" ~ Milo asks Daniela

"I was about to say it!"

" _And then we have a talk in the old phone to our families, and then we go home soon, bla bla bla, et cetera, et cetera... Then we say goodbye to Daniela, hope to see her soon, and go back to our houses after the flood thing is solved..." ~ Milo narrates_

" _Wait a minute" ~ Zack_ (back to reality) ~ "Your story has a crappy ending. The content is unnecessarily long There's no actual adventure! And unlogical, you guys are just 7!"

"Cat fight!" ~ Melissa ~ "4 points for Zack."

"Everyone hates repeatedly emotional ending. The content is long, but... that's that. Murphy's Law is already an adventure, at any age and anywhere." ~ Milo argues

"4 points for Milo." ~ Melissa

Milo evily closes his eyes ~ "And there's one more, Zack. You haven't seen the actual ending."

"WHAT? DON'T TELL THAT PART!" ~ Melissa yells at Milo

"It was nothing..."

Back to the story, when Milo and Melissa finally can revisit their place again. They then take a deep breath

"Here it is... The same old Maple Drive."

"But we know a new place."

"And a new friend."

"What a good feeling!"

"Melissa?" ~ They hear a voice from a familiar famous person.

"Could that be?" ~ Melissa

"Yep, can't mistake anyone else!" ~ Milo

"DADDY!" ~ Melissa runs towards to him and cries. Richard does the same to her daughter before they give each other a hug.

"Melissa, dear, are you okay?" ~ Richard examines her body and asks

"I'm fine, dad!" ~ Melissa, still in the teary voice

"There, there! I know lots of things happen to you, but you've bravely got through those. You couldn't make me any more prouder, my girl!" ~ Richard cheers Melissa up

Milo gives himself a smile and looking at the moment...

"Melissa!" ~ Zack laughs ~ "Were you crying back then?!"

"It was normal for a small girl, there's no reason to laugh about it!" ~ Melissa explains loudly

"Still..." ~ Zack's still laughing

"Why you...!" Melissa chases after him while Zack's running and still laughing

"Well, is it time for me to break a fourth wall?" ~ Milo looks at the fourth wall, it breaks literally ~ "There we go!"

It's my world and we're all living in it!


End file.
